1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device having the structure where a liquid crystal display panel is held by an inner frame and the inner frame is housed in an outer frame has been popularly used. A flexible printed circuit board is mounted on the liquid crystal display panel so as to enable the electrical connection with an external device (JP 2004-117659 A).
Conventionally, such a liquid crystal display device has a drawback that a flexible printed circuit board pulled out from a liquid crystal display panel is damaged when the flexible printed circuit board is brought into contact with an outer frame. JP 2004-117659 A discloses a technique which prevents a flexible printed circuit board from coming into contact with an outer frame by projecting an inner frame made of a resin. However, JP 2004-117659 A fails to propose a countermeasure which can prevent damage to a flexible printed circuit board when contact between an outer frame and the flexible printed circuit board is unavoidable in terms of structure.